Fairy Tail on FB!
by Guitara123
Summary: I got some ideas from other stories so yeah. I hope that you love it! Rate or review if you don't, Erza or my OC, Jade, will kill ya! P.S. Jade loves the sight of blood so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail on Facebook!

**Natsu Dragneel** has joined Facebook.

**Natsu Dragneel**: So this is what FB is like…

**Gray Fullbuster**: I didn't know that you are smart enough to say FB, let alone join Facebook…

**Lucy Heartfillia**, **Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes** and **2099178 others** like this.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Hardcore, Gray.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Epic…:/ I should be the one saying that! Wah, Erza, help me have an epic comment!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: o.o Okay… What just happened?

**Natsu Dragneel**: Can the games here make the thing's hair pink?

**Erza Scarlet: **Why don't you check, baka?!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Why is Erza pissed?

**Natsu Dragneel** has joined Farmville.

**Gray Fullbuster**: Hahaha! I bet Natsu's crying his eyes out cause his avatar can't have pink hair!

**Happy the Exceed**: Gray, you're so mean…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: **snorts**. Says the person who likes Gray's epic comment.

**Happy the Exceed**: is crying. Natshu, Lushy's bullying me.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Erza, can you be my girlfriend?

**Erza Scarlet **is in a relationship.

**Mirajane Strauss**: Yay! Finally! Jellal and Erza are together!

**Jellal Fernandes**: Is that a yes, then?...

**Erza Scarlet**: Wha do ya think? Now, but me some cake! That is what you are supposed to do as my boyfriend!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: **sweatdrops** I don't think that Erza doesn't understand the statement of having a BF…

**Gray Fullbuster, Happy the Exceed **and **100166 others **like this.

**Jellal Fernandes **has gone offline.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Farmville sucks like hell! I cannot even change the thing's hair color into pink!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Don't just barge in to conversations you don't even know what we're even talking 'bout, firebreath.

**Jellal Fernandes **has gone online.

**Jellal Fernades**: Where are you, my red haired queen? For I, the proud shining knight in armor, has got you your cakes!

**Erza Scarlet**: Did Loki teach him? If he did, he's gonna die. And anyway, Jellal, I'm at the end of the bar.

**Jade Fernades**: Hey guys…:/ Even on FB y'all are insane. And Jellal, as your sister, I say, you suck like hell talking to girls.

**Everybody**, **Lucy Heartfillia**, **Gray Fullbuster **and **209114 others **like this.

**Jade Fernandes**: Yeah, that's right! Come like all my comments!

**Jellal Fernandes: **You're the one who suck.

**Jade Fernandes**: Wha did ya say?

**Jade Fernandes** has gone offline.

**Jellal Fernades** has gone offline.

**Jade Fernandes** has gone online.

**Jade Fernandes**: Now that was settled.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Ugh! No pink hair in all the games!

**Jade Fernandes**: * smiles evilly* Want me to help, Natsu?

**Juvia Lockser**, **Gajeel Redfox **and **Levy McGarden** have joined Facebook.

**Juvia Lockser: **Gray- sama! I love you!

**Jade Fernandes**: That was smooth… :333333 **Natsu**! You still have not replied! Jellal, wait his not online yet…

**Jade Fernandes**: Gajeel and Levy are actually dating secretly. Random fact. Just found out. Shocker right?

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Mirajane Strauss** and **102973 others **like this.

**Levy McGarden**: Gajeel!

**Jade Fernandes**: Levy and Gajeel must have sex on FB! Wait, where's Erza, Natsu and Gray?

**Juvia Lockser**: No! Even Jade- sama is Juvia's love rival?!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: She's beating up Natsu and Gray…

**Jellal Fernandes** has gone online.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Thanks a lot, sis…

**Jade Fernades**: You're welcome. And where's Happy?

**Wendy Marvel**,** Carla the Exceed **and **Romeo Conbolt **have joined Facebook.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: He's with Natsu…

**Jade Fernandes** o/o

**Gray Fullbuster**: That was hell with Erza…

**Natsu Dragneel**: No shit… Wait, what did Jade do to Jellal?

**Jade Fernandes**: I cut him up and broke his bones. I also made spill his embarrassing secrets. Took an epic video. Video link Wanna have a go with me, boys?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Epic video…

**Erza Scarlet**: Those stupid boys made me drop my cake. Did Jade beat up Jellal?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Ye- yeah. She cut him up and broke his bones.

**Jade Fernandes**: Sex, sex, sex!

**Happy the Exceed**: I want to do it with Carla…

**Wendy Marvel**: Minna, I beat the world record and Romeo! Yay!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Nice, Wendy!

**Romeo Conbolt: **No fair! She got a head start!

**Carla the Exceed**: He- cat's a stalker…

**Jade Fernandes**: Wanna know secrets? Random too. Secret number 1: Natsu and Happy likes to play Ninja with Lucy's lingerie.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: O- oi…

**Gray Fullbuster**: Hahaha!

**Jade Fernandes**: Number 2: Gray thinks of having sex with Juvia every time he sees her.

**Juvia Lockser**: Juvia is so happy!

**Natsu Dragneel**: What's sex?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: God, you're so dense!

**Makarov Dreyar**: What 'bout this sex thing?

**Jade Fernandes**: Great, Gramps joined. In fact, he joined this thing few years back but he does not know how to use it.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Hahaha!

**Lucy Heartfillia **likes the comment.

**Jade Fernandes**: Oh yeah, Lucy likes Natsu while Natsu likes her back. And Lyon's my BF. Just started this morning. And that's right, I'm proud of it!

**Lyon Bastia**: That's right, honey. Ha, Gray, Though I did not have Juvia, I STILL GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YA!

**Jade Fernandes**: Um, Lyon, you're keyboard's stuck on Caps… And Erza and Jellal are kissing right now. Get the popcorn!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Gray, Happy, let's go!

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Gray Fullbuster** and **Happy the Exceed **have gone offline.

**Jade Fernandes**: And I, Jade Fernandes, is your daily reporter giving daily updates about Erza and Jellal. And now, they're taking off their clothes.

**Lucy Hearyfillia**: You shouldn't be doing that… Think about Wendy and Romeo for crying out loud!

**Jade Fernandes**: You two okay with these? I think you are, after all you're like 15 and 16. Lucy, your judgment sucks and Erza have found out that Natsu, Gray and Happy were spying and there they go flying. Wow, nice shot, Erza!

**Erza Scarlet**: Who found out?!

**Jade Fernandes**: Who else… Stick your knives in. What do I care anyway?

**Jellal Fernandes**: Thanks a lot, again, sis.

**Erza Scarlet **has gone offline.

**Jade Fernandes **has gone offline.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Damn… Erza's fast… But * snorts* Lucy won't catch up! Hahaha!

**Happy the Exceed**: Aye, sir!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: What did you say?

**Lucy Heartfillia **has gone offline.

**Natsu Dragneel** has gone offline.

**Happy the Exceed**: Oh gosh, Natshu's gonna be killed by Lushy now that her speed increased!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Y – yeah… Great, another Erza's here…

**Erza Scarlet **has gone online.

**Jade Fernandes **has gone online.

**Jade Fernandes**: Thanks for the knives and the blood and FYI, it's not sarcasm. Oh yeah, here's a pic of me covered in demon's blood, literally. Photo link

**Gajeel Redfox**: I bet that those knives taste nice…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: That was disgusting…

**Gray Fullbuster**: Agreed…

**Natsu Dragneel**: I don't get it…

**Happy the Exceed**: Aye…

**Jellal Fernandes**: Nice one, Erza!

**Jade Fernandes**: Bro, you still realize that I have not shut up yet, right?

**Jellal Fernandes**: Oh crap…

**Mavis Vermillion**: Hi!

**Erza Scarlet**: First master! What are you doing here?

**Meredy the Cute**: Finally, Ultear and I can join! And yeah, I love the video, Jellal.

**Ultear Miktovitch**: But still, you're still a spoiler…

**Jellal Fernandes**: Can we move on to another topic?!

**Zeref of Hell**: ( gloomy tone) Hello… Natsu, introduce me…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Eeek! How the hell did you even get to go here on this private page?!

**Natsu Dragneel**: No way in Hell, Zeref!

**Jade Fernandes**: He likes the first master…

**Mavis Vermillion**: What?!

**Jade Fernandes**: I know, right?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (FT on FB)

**Jade Fernandes **posted a picture.

**Erza Scarlet**, **Cana Alberona **and **201927 others **like this.

Comments:

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Uhhh, Jade… What's this?

**Jade Fernandes**: The collection of lingerie that Natsu and Happy took from your house.

**Erza Scarlet **and **Cana Alberona **like this.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: What?!

**Gray Fullbuster**: O.O

**Jade Fernandes**: I caught them thinking 'bout it. Took a pic and decided to post it.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Oh crap…

**Happy the Exceed**: Aye…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Boys…

**Jade Fernandes**: Get the popcorn!

**Lucy Heartfillia **has gone offline.

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

**Happy the Exceed **has gone offline.

**Jade Fernandes** has gone offline.

**Gray Fullbuster**: Oh crap, Lucy's damn fast.

**Erza Scarlet **likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: I agree. I'm happy that her power has increased.

**Lucy Heartfillia **has gone online.

**Jade Fernandes **has gone online.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Now that that's settled… What do you all want to talk about?

**Jade Fernandes**: It was boring…

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone online.

**Happy the Exceed **has gone online.

**Natsu Dragneel**: That was painful…

**Happy the Exceed**: Lushy, that was painful…

**Natsu Dragneel**: At least it wasn't Erza… Both of them look like old hags. Right, Happy?!

**Happy the Exceed**: Um… More fish!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: What?!

**Erza Scarlet**: What?!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Would you like to do it together, Erza?

**Erza Scarlet**: Glad to.

**Jade Fernandes**: Finally! Gray, come with me!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Fine…

**Lucy Heartfillia **has gone offline.

**Erza Scarlet **has gone offline.

**Natsu Dragneel** has gone offline.

**Jade Fernandes** has gone offline.

**Gray Fullbuster **has gone offline.

**Juvia Lockser**: Gray- sama…

**Gajeel Redfox**: What's so fun watching Natsu get his butt kicked by Titania and Bunny girl?!

**Cana Alberona**: Ha! Gajeel, I win you on this bet! I told you that Natsu would get beaten up by Erza and Lucy!

**Gajeel Redfox**: Whatever…

**Levy McGarden**: Gajeel!

**Lucy Heartfillia**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Jade Fernandes **and **Gray Fullbuster **have gone online.

**Jade Fernandes**: That was also boring and where is Jellal?!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: At least Natsu had his butt kicked.

**Erza Scarlet**: Agreed. How about you, Gray?

**Gray Fullbuster**: It was boring.

**Gajeel Redfox**: I knew it! Hahahahaha!

**Levy McGarden**: Stop typing hahahaha!  
**Gajeel Redfox**: Fine, shrimp.

**Jade Fernandes**: Hahaha! Gajeel and Levy are really dating!

**Jellal Fernandes **has gone online.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Sis, you rock! Now help me, cool sis!

**Erza Scarlet**: Jade, is he drunk?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Wait, Jellal drinks?!

**Jade Fernandes**: Yes.

**Erza Scarlet**: Cana, what did you do to him?

**Mirajane Strauss**: Guys, can you all please stop this and come eat? Even Natsu isn't coming even though its time for his after lunch snack.

**Cana Alberona**: What did I do?!

**Jade Fernandes**: She did it.

**Cana Alberona**: Well, he was a spoiler on their first kiss and I was returning the favor.

**Jade Fernandes**: And now Erza's blushing.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Okay… And wait, how did you both know that he was drunk.

**Jade Fernandes**: Uh, he was praising me?

**Erza Scarlet**: Yeah. Seriously, you did not notice, Lucy?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Now that you mention it…

**Mavis Vermillion **and **Zeref of Hell** have come online.

**Zeref of Hell**: Marry me, Mavis.

**Mavis Vermillion**: No comment.

**Erza Scarlet**: I'll deal with Jellal first but Jade, keep me in touch about First and Zeref, 'kay?:)

**Jade Fernandes**: 'kay. Can't believe that she used a smiley face!

**Erza Scarlet **has gone offline.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: How did it come this far and where is Natsu, Gray and Happy?!

**Jade Fernandes**: No comment, I guess.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Jade…


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3~ (FT on FB!)

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Um, why is everybody suddenly quiet?

**Jade Fernandes**: I just told them some news and suddenly, boom! Even Natsu and Gray shut up.

**Lucy Heartfillia**:O.O… Anyway, what was it 'bout?

**Jade Fernandes**: Something that can shut them up…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: What, for crying out loud?!

**Jade Fernandes**: I'm forced to get the dragon slayers and I to get married. My parents made that decision. They have Ethereal abilities, see, like Master Mavis. And they're friends. Especially with Zeref.

**Wendy Marvel**: I'm not ready yet, Jade- nee!

**Carla the Exceed**: Yeah, I think so too.

**Gajeel Redfox**: Why the hell would Shrimp and I get married when we just started dating?!  
**Jade Fernandes**: Um, FYI, you both did it already so yeah…

**Levy McGarden**: We have not!

**Natsu Dragneel**: What's the meaning of married?

**Jazmin Fernandes**: What the hell? Old enough to have a mate but don't know the meaning of getting married?! Holy crap, how dense are you?

**Jade Fernandes**, **Jellal Fernandes**, **Jomei Fernandes** and **309471 others** like this.

**Jomei Fernandes**: Quite right, Jazmin, quite right.

**Gray Fullbuster**: I don't know who you are but that comment rocks!

**Jade Fernandes**: That was my mother, Gray…

**Jellal Fernandes**: Can't you see the surname?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Um, why is she cussing?

**Jade Fernandes**: She died at the age of 25… Otou- san too, so yeah. They cuss a lot. That's where I got my traits. Luckily, Jellal was born normal.

**Jellal Fernandes**: It's embarrassing but fun.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: No, I'm asking why they cuss when they're royalties?! Duh.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Because we love to do it. Got it, girlie?!

**Jomei Fernandes**: If you got a problem with that, shut up.

**Jade Fernandes**: Ma, stop it. WTF, that's annoying!  
**Jazmin Fernandes**: Got a problem with that, daughter? Wanna have a go?

**Jade Fernandes**: Sure!

**Jellal Fernandes**: There they go.

**Jomei Fernandes** likes this.

**Jomei Fernandes**: Grab the popcorn! Time to see a bitch fight!

**Natsu Dragneel**: I'm coming!

**Gray Fernandes**: Me too.

**Gajeel Redfox**: I'm coming too then. Haven't seen a fight that's between bitches before.

**Jade Fernandes**: What do you think we are?! A freak show?!

**Jazmin Fernandes**: You all wanna get your asses kicked?

**Jade Fernandes**: Wanna do it together, mom?

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Sure, honey.

**Jade Fernandes **and **Jazmin Fernandes **have gone offline.

**Jellal Fernandes**, **Jomei Fernandes**, **Natsu Dragneel**, **Gray Fullbuster **and **Gajeel Redfox **have gone offline.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Poor guys… To think that her Majesty and her daughter are the same in beating people up…

**Levy McGarden **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: So Levy- chan, have you really did it with Gajeel?

**Levy McGarden**: We did not, Lu- chan! I swear to Mavis!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: That seems like a lie.

**Levy McGarden**: Wah…

**Wendy Marvel**: So is the plan of having a wedding still on?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Dunno…

**Jade Fernandes**, **Jazmin Fernandes**, **Jellal Fernandes**, **Jomei Fernandes**, **Natsu Dragneel**,**Gray Fullbuster** and **Gajeel Redfox** have gone online.

**Jomei Fernandes**: That was hell, wenches.

**Jellal Fernandes**, **Natsu Dragneel**, **Gray Fullbuster** and **Gajeel Redfox** like this.

**Jade Fernandes**: The weddings' still on, bastards.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Is a wedding about having rings and stuff?

**Jade Fernandes**: Moving on. Lucy with Natsu, Gajeel with Levy, Wendy with Romeo and me with Lyon.

**Natsu Dragneel**: How about my question?!

**Jade Fernandes**: Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4~ (Author's note at the back!"

**Natsu Dragneel**: I don't wanna get married.

**Lucy Heartfillia**, **Wendy Marvel** and **3 others** like this.

**Jade Fernandes**: I'm cool with it.

**Lyon Bastia**: Me too.

**Jade Fernandes**: Get out, Lyon! Even if you're me BF!

**Lyon Bastia**: Fine, whatev.

**Lyon Bastia **went offline.

**Gray Fullbuster**: I can't wait to see flamebrain getting married to Lucy!

**Erza Scarlet**, **Jellal Fernandes **and **2039128 others** like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: The cake would be so damn nice.

**Jellal Fernandes**: It's gonna be strawberry right, my love.

**Jade Fernandes**: * Gasps* Get Loki here right now so that I could kill him to the depths of Hell for brainwashing my bro!

**Jazmin Fernandes**,** Jomei Fernandes** like this.

**Jomei Fernandes**: I don't know who the hell is he but I'm gonna kill him for teaching my son how to sweet talk. It does not run in this family.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Yessss… He's gonna die…

**Jade Fernandes**: Mom! Get the celestial sprit tracking device! He's dead.

**Loki Lion **has come online.

**Loki Lion**: What's up, people?!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: I told you not to teach Jellal! Even Erza's shocked right now!

**Natsu Dragneel**: No wonder she wasn't commenting.

**Gray Fullbuster**: The whole bunch of the Fernandes family's gonna getcha.

**Loki Lion**: Wait… There's more Jades!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Yep…

**Natsu Dragneel**: Dun, dun, dunnn…

**Gray Fullbuster**: Since when did you get this smart, pinky?

**Jade Fernandes**: We've got the celestial spirit hunting equipment and we're not afraid to use it! Right, mom, dad?!

**Jazmin Fernandes**: To Hell with all this shit.

**Jomei Fernandes **likes this.

**Jomei Fernandes**: I'm SO with ya on this, honey.

**Jade Fernandes**: Let's go!

**Jade Fernandes**, **Jazmin Fernandes** and **Jomei Fernandes** have gone offline.

**Loki Lion**: Oh crap…

**Loki Lion **has gone offline.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: O.O

**Natsu Dragneel**: Loki's gonna be like this, #..#

**Gray Fullbuster**: Okay…

**Jade Fernandes**, **Jazmin Fernandes**, **Jomei Fernandes**, **Loki Lion **and **Happy the Exceed **have gone online.

**Happy the Exceed**: I took a video of Jade and her parents kicking Loki's butt. So funny! [Video link]

**Erza Scarlet**, **Lucy Heartfillia** and **239103 others** like this.

**Jade Fernandes**: Yeah, man!

**Jazmin Fernandes**: That was fun.

**Jomei Fernandes**: But it wasn't how Zeref would do it.

**Jade Fernandes**: Still stuck in that time, dad?

**Zeref of Hell **and **Mavis Vermillion **have gone online.

**Mavis Vermillion**: Hello, my fellow guild mates!

**Zeref of Hell**: Hello again…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: I'm glad about First Master here and all but would somebody kick the old geezer out?! He's not even a member or even related to this guild!?

**Jomei Fernandes**: I was his apprentice before I met Jazmin.

**Natsu Dragneel**: He wants me to kill him.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Fine. I'll take the part back about not being related to the guild.

**Jade Fernandes**: So have you accepted his confession yet, first?

**Erza Scarlet**: Yeah. Have you?

**Jellal Fernandes**: I wish that I had never accepted Loki's request. Mom almost killed me when I was in the middle of typing a comment.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Don't ya ever go to him for advice again, young man!

**Jade Fernandes**: Otōto- san, you better not barge into a conversation that you don't know. You're spoiling the mood.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Well, sorry!

**Zeref of Hell**: How are you, Jomei? Enjoying heaven?

**Jomei Fernandes**: Currently I'm in an Ethereal state with my wife in the Fairy Tail Guild.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: He left ya cos he saw ya killing a bunch of innocent villagers with your death magic 400 years ago.

**Jomei Fernandes**: Yeah, no shit.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Wait, so it means that Jade and Jellal are 400 hundred or more years old?!0o0

**Jade Fernandes**: No. In dragon years yes but in human years no.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Wait, what?!

**Erza Scarlet** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: What?!

**Jade Fernandes**: Chill Erza. He's still young.

**Gray Fullbuster**: Erza's freaking out.

**Lucy Heartfillia**, **Natsu Dragneel **and **283173 others **like this.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Get some cake!

**Happy the Exceed**: Aye sir!

**Wendy Marvel**: Sorry for not posting anything yet. I was against Romeo and Carla at the How to be a Millionaire. Gomen ne sai!

**Romeo Conbolt**: She's really good.

**Carla the Exceed**: Even I couldn't beat her.

**Happy the Exceed**: But that doesn't matter, Carla! You're still the best!

**Jade Fernandes**: We were talking about First and Zeref, right? What happened now?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Who knows…

**Jade Fernandes**: Oh yeah, random secret time!

**Lucy Heartfillia**, **Natsu Dragneel** and **293071 others** like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: Yeah man!

**Jade Fernandes**: Okay. #1: Carla actually likes Happy.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: No…

**Happy the Exceed**: Yes! I have hope!

**Carla the Exceed**: O- oi…

**Jade Fernandes**:#2: All the dragon slayers and their mates are looking forward to the wedding.

**Natsu Dragneel**: No, we're not!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Yeah, we're not! Right, Wendy?

**Wendy Marvel**: Well, actually, I'm really forward to getting married with Romeo!

**Romeo Conbolt **likes this.

**Romeo Conbolt**: Me too…

**Macao Conbolt**: I'm proud that my son is becoming a man…

**Elfman Strauss**: Romeo, you're a Man!

**Romeo Conbolt**: Uh, thanks, I guess?...

**Wendy Marvel**: ;3 3

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Kawaii!:333333

~ Author's note~

Sorry for not updating. I just got back my com and my dad is actually using it for his training in engineering cos this is a Mac. I'll try to update again later and for my other stories. I'll also make 2 to 3 Christmas stories. If you want me to write more and dedicate one to you, just review! I already dedicated one to Erza Scarlet Titania. First 4 will get one cos I've decided to make it to 5!;D Gambatte!


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5~

**Jade Fernandes**: Why the hell is everybody suddenly quiet?!

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Yeah, why?

**Jade Fernandes**: Is it because we need to plan the weddings?

**Lucy Heartfillia**: What?! We need to plan them today?!

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Gajeel Redfox** and **3 others** like this.

**Jade Fernandes**: Or would you rather have Mira or Erza plan it?

**Gajeel Redfox**: Hell, no!

**Jade Fernandes**: Good. Mom and dad are looking for their old clothes for me to make it for all of ya for yer weddings. My wedding present to ya'll.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Uh, thanks?...

**Jade Fernandes**: Don't worry, I'll also pay for your honeymoon. But never the wedding!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Can we have one more present?

**Jade Fernandes**: What?

**Natsu Dragneel**: Invite Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine.

**Gajeel Redofox** and **Wendy Marvel **like this.

**Jade Fernandes**: Okay.

**Wendy Marvel**: Yeah!^.^:3

**Gajeel Redfox**: Finally pinky made the right request.

**Gray Fullbuster**, **Lucy Heartfillia** and **918227 others **like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: You got that right, Gajeel.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Yeah.

**Jazmin Fernandes** and **Jomei Fernandes** have come online.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Yes! I found my dresses! [Photo link]

**Jomei Fernandes**: I found my tuxedos. [Photo link]

**Jade Fernandes**: It took me ages to clean the blood of those. Stupid cult…

**Lucy Heartfillia**: Wha-?

**Jellal Fernandes**: When I was taken away to the Tower of Heaven, a cult killed Mom and Dad. Jade- nee, was about to be cut up as a 'sacrifice' so Mom transformed into Jade while Dad took her to a safe place. Mom was killed first, then Dad. Then Jade- nee found her long awaited One Magic. She killed the cult in one go, using death magic while I was whisked away to the Tower and Mom and Dad were being cut up. In the end, their body parts were thrown everywhere in the castle so Jade- nee had to stay and clean after the deaths. After she had buried them, she went to Fairy Tail dripping blood and so she joined. She disappeared for another 19 years.

**Jade Fernandes**: That's how I became somehow immune to stabs and shots.

**Lucy Heartfillia**: It's disgusting**.**

**Natsu Dragneel**: Ohhhh…

**Jade Fernandes**: I can't believe that you still remember those days, Jellal.

**Jellal Fernandes**: When you hit me on the head at the last Grand Magic Games, I suddenly remembered cos it felt like how you would hit me.

**Jade Fernandes**: It took you ages to remember, even though I had hit you a lot of times.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Well sorry!

**Jade Fernandes**: Was that sarcasm?!

**Jellal Fernandes**: Yeah, why?!

**Jade Fernandes**: Wanna have a go, fake sweet lips?!

**Jellal Fernandes**: Yeah sure, you bloody wench.

**Jade Fernandes** and **Jellal Fernandes**__have gone offline.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Not in the mood.

**Jomei Fernandes**: Me too.

**Jazmin Fernandes**: Erza, honey, since your our son's GF that we just found out, can you stop them.

**Erza Scarlet**: Sure, mother- in- law.


End file.
